The present disclosure relates to a cleaner.
Cleaners may be classified into a manual cleaner that a user moves in person for cleaning and an automatic cleaner that automatically moves for cleaning.
Manual cleaners may fall into, depending on the types, a canister cleaner, an upright cleaner, a handy cleaner, and a stick cleaner.
Meanwhile, in the related art, a handheld vacuum cleaner has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1127088 (registered on 8 Mar. 2012).
The handheld vacuum cleaner includes a suction pipe, an airflow generator, a cyclone, a power supply, and a handle.
Further, the airflow generator is disposed in a motor housing and has an assembly of a motor and a fan. Further, a pre motor filter is disposed ahead of the motor and a post motor filter is disposed behind the motor.
When the filters are used for a long period of time, dust may accumulated in the filters, when the filters are not cleaned, the dust accumulating in the filters acts as flow resistance, thereby deteriorating suction ability.
However, in the document, since the pre motor filter is disposed between the airflow generator, the cyclone and surrounded by a housing at the outside, and it is required to disassemble the product in order to reach the filters, it is troublesome to a user.
Further, the structure for guiding air discharged from the cyclone to the motor and the structure for guiding air that has passed through the motor to the post motor filter are separately provided, so the number of part is large and the structure is complicated.
However, according to the document, it is required to take out the filter after disassembling the handheld vacuum cleaner in order to clean the filter. Therefore, it is difficult for a user to clean the filter.